1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication method, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, a master, and a slave.
2. Related Art
A master is a wireless communication device performing wireless communication based on Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy being a short range wireless communication standard.
The master receives identification information called an advertise periodically transmitted by a slave being another wireless communication device as a communication partner, and transmits a connection request to the slave, before data is transmitted and received between the master and the slave (e.g., see JP 2012-142877 A).